The Marauders and the Slytherin Prankster
by Nessa Ar-Feiniel
Summary: former Maraduer's first yearJames, Sirius, remus etc. go to Hogwarts for their first year and meet some interesting people this is my second fic please r/r*now complete for the continueing story please see the Marauder's Summer soon to be renamed*
1. Hogwarts Express

Chapter one: Hogwart's Express 

Chapter one: Hogwart's Express

It was the first day of school. James Potter and Sirius Black, who had been friends for as long as either of them could remember were aboard the school train. The Hogwart's express had yet left King's Crossing. The pair were laughing and talking when they heard another boy plead for mercy from a group of Slytherin fifth years.

"What do ya say we help the little guy out?" asked James.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" said Sirius.

"Throw a dungbomb grab the kid and run."

"Let's go for a direct hit, they'll never know what hit them."

"Sirius the smell of a dumgbomb is unmistakable!"

Sirius gave and exasperated sigh. "It was a figure of speech. So are we going to save kid or stand around all day and talk about it?"

After rescuing a short dumpy kid from a fate worse than death James and Sirius introduced themselves. The kid introduced him self as Peter Petegrew. Later a shy boy entered the compartment as the train started. He introduced himself as Remus Lupin.

"Mind if I join you, all the other compartments are full."

"Sure," said James. "If you can put up with Sirius' bad since of humor."

"What you actually want that freak sitting with you?" said a voice from the hall.

"We're freaks too, but then you're the one operating under the delusion that normalcy exists."

The boy who called Remus a freak left.

"Sirius, just because your dad is always talking is metaphysical terms is no reason to torture the rest of us." Said James.

"So, Remus," said Sirius trying to change the subject. "Who was that git who called you a freak?"

"My twin brother Romulus. He's been telling everyone I'm a freak. He hates me."

"He loss," James stated flatly.

After talking and joking for a while the four of them decided to hang out together when they got to Hogwarts. They decided to call themselves the Marauders. This was because of all the pranks they planed to pull on the Slytherins especially. Remus and Peter started to have second thoughts when James and Sirius began to brag about how they were going to break the all time detention record by their seventh year. Then the lunch lady came around with her cart. James bought a lot of stuff. Sirius bout a few things and so did Peter. Remus had left his money packed in the luggage compartment where he couldn't get to it. James shared with him. After a while conversation ceased and Remus began reading he DADA text. James was reading a book about Quidditch. Peter was working a crossword puzzle. Sirius was reading The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien. (A/n I love Tolkien I have since I was young and saw the cartoon version of the Hobbit.) After awhile the announcement came that they would be at Hogwarts in five minutes and the students were to but on their robes and leave their things on the train. When they got off this giant of a man was waiting for them.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way!" he called.

"I guess that means us," squeaked Peter.

"Alrigh' then no more than four to a boat," said the Giant. The Marauders got into a boat. "Hullo, James, how are you? And you, Sirius, made it to Hogwarts too I see."

"Hi, Hagrid, I'm fine. How about you?" said James.

"Yep they let a troublemaker like me in," Sirius grinned.

"I don' wan' no monkey business from either of you not 'till you get 'cross the lake safely and no tippin' th' boat neither." Hagrid said with a wink and a grin.

"Don't worry we'll be good," they both said.

"So, how do you two know him?" asked Remus.

"Our parents went to school with him," said James.

(A/N: My cousin Catherine helped me write this fan fiction. And it is only fair that I give her credit. She is also working on a sequel to this story)


	2. The Sorting

Chapter two: The Sorting

Chapter two: The Sorting

Later as they were led by professor McGonnigal into the Great Hall to be sorted. James, Remus and Sirius were talking about what house they would end up in.

"Well we all know what house James will be in. After all he is a descendant of Godrick Gryffindor," said Sirius. "Every Potter from time immortal has been sorted into Gryffindor."

"So where do you think you'll be, Remus?" asked James.

"Ravenclaw I suppose, and you Sirius?"

"Any where, but Slytherin," he said nonchalantly.

"Black, Sirius," said Professor McGonnigal. No response, "Ahem, Mr. Black, your attention please."

Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribcage.

"What was that for?" asked Sirius

"You're being called to go up and be sorted. Hopefully the hat will do us a favor and put you in Hufflepuff," said Remus. 

"I don't know if the Hufflepuffs can survive him," said James as the two dissolved into laughter.

"Oh look whose talking, Mr. Prankster," said Sirius.

"Black get up here NOW!" shouted McGonnigal as she grabbed Sirius by the ear and drug him to the sorting hat. The entire house erupted in laughter. Sirius put on the hat.

"Hmm," said the hat. "Any where, but Slytherin? You are brave and unflinchingly loyal. It would be a shame to put that loyalty in the wrong place so Slytherin is most certainly out of the question. Yes, I'd hate to see how you'd turn out if I put you in Slytherin, but I don't think either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would survive your mischievous streak. I have no choice, but to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

Sometime later Remus was called. He went up and put on the hat.

"Hmm? Intelligence, you are very clever. You might belong in Ravenclaw, but you've been though a lot. You wouldn't have survived if you didn't have the courage it takes to be a GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally McGonnigal got to the P's.

"Petegrew, Peter"

"Not to bright are we? Ravenclaw is most certainly out of the question. Lazy bones, you don't belong in Hufflepuff. No ambition what so ever most certainly not enough to be in Slytherin. You're also a bit of a coward. It seems there is the beginning of a backbone in there somewhere. That is if you are really going to join your friends on those outlandish pranks you've been planing with them. And the best place to cultivate courage is GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James"

James ran up to the sorting hat.

"Potter!" said McGonnigal exasperatedly "Slow down! No Running in the Great Hall!"

James put on the hat. "Hmm! Another troublemaker like that Black kid. I know Prof. McGonnigal will hate me for putting you both in her house. You are incredibly brave. You'd have to be to throw a dungbomb at a group of Slytherins. You definitely belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Prof. McGonnigal nearly fainted. She lived just down the street from the Potters and knew what troublemakers Potter and Black were. When she gathered her wits the sorting continued.

"Snape, Severus,"

A greasy haired kid walked up to the hat and was immediately put in Slytherin.

"Weasley, Scarlet"

A red headed girl went up to the hat and was sorted into Gryffindor.

After the sorting was over Prof. McGonnigal took her seat at the end of the high table. The Head Master stood up to make a few announcements.

"First years will note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. There will be not magic in the corridors between classes. Quidditch tryouts will begin this Saturday. They are open to all students second year and up. All houses will be having tryouts, except for Gryffindor. I'm sorry, but the Gryffindor team is full. Tuck in."

"Full of seventh years is more like it," said a red headed boy

James turned to the boy.

"What do you mean? Full of Seventh years?" he asked. 

"Nearly ever member on the team is a seventh year. Only the beaters and a chaser aren't seventh years. Everyone else leaves at the end of the year. By the way, I'm Zachary Weasley. Scarlet is my little sister. Our cousin Author works for the ministry."

James noticed the boy's Head Boy Badge.

"So who's that stern woman next to the Head Master?" asked Sirius.

"Oh that's the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Nightshade. She's also the head of Slytherin. She favors her own house and hates Gryffindors especially. She doesn't get along with our head of house either. Prof. McGonnigal started here two years ago when Professor Dumbledore fired the Transfiguration teacher. She is rather pretty don't you think. She's only twenty-five and Prof. Nightshade thinks she's too young to be a professor." 

After the feast was over the student's sang their school song and went to their common rooms. Zachary Weasley lead the first years up to Gryffindor Tower. When they got the portrait of the Fat Lady he gave the password.

"Goddrick's Hollow."

(A/N I chose Scarlet because it is Middle English for flaming red. That will come into play much later probably not this fic but a sequel.

To all that read this please don't miss my other fic The year of Surprises. It is my first fiction and the connection between the two will come into play much later.

Nothing: you're really starting to freak me out here!

Zhaneel: I do read the fics of those who ask.

DW: I do plan on continuing this fic.


	3. It Began With a Prank

Chapter three: It Began With a Prank

Chapter three: It Began With a Prank

The next morning the four some were seated at Gryffindor table for breakfast. They noticed a group of girls that mirrored their own group in behavior. There were two girls who seemed to be the ringleaders, a shy girl and a tag-a-long. One of the ring readers had red hair and green eyes and a fair complexion. The other had a fair complexion with jet-black hair and violet eyes. The shy girl resembled a veela and the tag-a-long was rather short and dumpy like Peter. They were at the other end of the table. James jabbed Sirius in the ribs.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" asked Sirius.

"Look over there," said James pointing at the girls.

"So what, a group of gossiping girls."

"And our next prank target."

Sirius raised and eyebrow, "really do you think it's fair?"

"No, but it could be fun, humiliating a group of ickle girls," said James.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Offer them some gum," James said with a wink. "You did bring the foaming gum didn't you?"

"Uh oh, I left it at home," said Sirius.

"You what!" James nearly yelled.

"Lower your voice," said Remus. "Do you want the professors to hear us?"

Sirius pulled the package of foaming gum out of his pocket with a slight grin.

"Just kidding, James"

James said nothing at first, only scowled at Sirius.

"So who gets the honor of…" James was interupted by Remus.

"Getting slapped," said Remus.

"I volunteer Sirius. It is his gum," said James.

Sirius scowled back at James, but took the assignment rather than look like a coward. Peter made a mental note not to cross James or Sirius. He didn't want to get sent on dangerous missions like this. Sirius went over to the other end of the table where the girls were.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black, and you are?"

"Lily Evans," said the red head, "the girls with me are Sara Ravencroft, Narcissia Newitt, and Susan Bones." Sara was the other ringleader, Narcissia was the shy veela looking girl, and Susan was the short dumpy tag-a -long. "Well what do you want?" Lily asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to say hi. Would you like some gum," Sirius said offering them the foaming gum.

"Sure, how nice." Said Sara.

Sirius gave all four girls a piece of gum and then left. When he got back to where the his seat James spoke up.

"You didn't stay to get slapped." James sounded disappointed.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Er,"

"Never mind, don't answer that."

Meanwhile Lily was standing behind Sirius. She tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around to see who it was she slapped him.

"Sirius Black! I hate you!" What did you think you were doing giving us that gum? It wasn't funny!"

"My dear you should learn to take a joke," said James.

"My name is Lilly," she seethed. "And I bet you put him up to it you git."

"My name is James, dear Lily," he said angrily. "And I didn't put him up to it, It was his idea."

Remus coughed loudly.

"Do you have something to say blonde boy?"

"My name, Lily, is Remus Lupin, and I was going to say that is was James' idea for the prank."

Lilly slapped James.

"Ow, what was that for? You know you're going to lose Gryffindor house points if you keep hitting your classmate," said James cheekily.

Lily stormed back to her seat.

"She was rather violent," said James.

"You know what they say about redheads and hot tempers."

(A/NI have revised chapters one and two: My co writer Catherine is actually writing a sequel rather than changing the name of her fic. I just found out. She is also my inspiration for James. She is responsible for everything James says or almost everything in this fic, plus I have received a lot of help developing Lily's character. They do belong to JKR of course, but not much is known a bout them in the HP books so we had to fill in a few blanks.

Arwen: Thanks for the review. Tolkien rules. I will not drop Kit's story, but I am experiencing a bit of writer's block. I hope you like chapter three in the meantime. I am looking forward to your next chapter.

Jona: I went back and put in Remus and Peters sorting after a fit of inspiration hit me. My co writer was also a little miffed about not putting in their sorting and point blank gave me Remus's sorting form there I managed a sorting for Peter. I am planing a sequel just be patient.

Sara Black: I am looking forward to your marauder fic what is its titile 

Lady Lupin: Romulus! Oh that rumor has been all over HarryPotter.com on Platform 9 and 3/4. It's just a rumor and so is the rumor about Gryffindor's heir. But I wanted to use it anyway. I thought it was cool. Besides if you read my other fic remember Harry probally doesn't have an American cousin either (second cousin that is she is James' first cousin) Weasleys are cool. Remember Mrs. Weasley said that the Whomping willow was planted after she left. And it was planted the year Lupin came to Hogwarts. 


	4. Thimbles and Needles

Chapter four: Thimbles and Needles  
  
It was Prof. McGonigall's third year teaching. The young professor had beautiful black hair that went to her waist in a long. Her first class of the day was the Gryffindor first years. Among them were James Potter and Sirius Black. Prof. McGonagall lived in the same neighborhood as the Blacks. She knew what troublemakers those two could be. Every time James came to visit Sirius they played a prank or two on her. On one occasion they had bobby trapped her mailbox with a doungbomb. She had seen the poor girls who had been Mr. Blacks first prank victims of the school year. She remembered the year they had performed that same prank on her. She was going to give them the first detention of the year, but changed her mind after one of the unfortunate victims slapped the pranksters.  
  
"Merlin's beard," she thought. "I hope they behave themselves."  
  
Prof. McGonagall knew better than to accept so much as a morsel of food from those two. They had slipped her a cockroach cluster four years ago. Just then the first years arrived. For some odd reason the boys sat on one side and the girls sat on the other. There were two seats to a desk and the only boy to sit next to a girl was Frank Longbottem, who sat next to Scarlet Weasley. Prof. McGonagall suspected that it had something to do with the prank from that morning. She also noticed that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black had made friends with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettegrew. The Lupins lived in the same neighborhood as the Blacks, but they never let their son Remus out because of what he was. Prof. McGonagall had urged Mr. and Mrs. Lupin to let her introduce their son to young Mr. Black, but they were too afraid Remus would get hurt if the Blacks found out what Remus was.  
  
"Good morning, class. Welcome to transfiguration. This is a difficult and dangerous subject, I expect your full and undivided attention.  
  
She turned her desk into a pig and back. The class was in awe until she handed out matchsticks and told them to turn them into needles. Peter, whose hart had been going ninety miles an hour, breathed a sigh of relief. He was relieved that he wasn't expected to transfigure furniture into live animals yet.  
  
"You didn't think we were going to do something that advanced did you?" asked James.  
  
Peter nodded mutely.   
  
"We're only ickle firsties."  
  
They began to transfigure their matchsticks into needles. By the end of class most of the matchsticks were silvery gray. Lily's matchstick was now half needle. Peter had turned his matchstick into a toothpick. Sirius had turned his into a thimble. James's matchstick was a perfect needle complete with eye.  
  
"Five more minutes and I think you would have had it, five points for Gryffindor, Miss Evens. Mr. Potter, congratulations that's five more points for Gryffindor. Mr. Black you need to concentrate more in the future. The same goes for you, Mr. Petegrew.  
  
As the first years left, Prof. McGonagall sat down in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. The Ravenclaw first years were next.  



	5. Nightshade

Chapter 5 Nightshade  
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin first year students began to arrive for potions class. James tapped Sirius on the shoulder and pointed to a first year female with silver blonde hair standing next to a first year male with silver blonde hair.  
  
"Oi Sirius, doesn't she look like a veela?" said James. "Veela Girl! Veela Girl!"  
  
"Gee, I think you go their attention," said Sirius as the boy with silver blonde hair approached them.  
  
"So our grandmother is a veela, you have a problem with that, Potter?" drawled the boy.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy," said James. "This is none of your business."  
  
"You insulted my sister, it is my business," said Malfoy.   
  
"She's your sister, she looks too nice to be a Malfoy," said James.  
  
"This is my sister Lorelei Malfoy and my name is Lucius."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lorelei, my name is James Potter and this is Sirius Black. Too bad you have that git for a brother" said James as he shook her hand.  
  
"Don't let that Black kid touch your hand, Lorelei, some wizarding families are better than others. The Black's may be purebloods, but they are beneath us, sister," drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Wealth does not make one family better than another. My family may be poor in money, but we are rich in ways the Malfoy's will never be."  
  
"Mr. Black that's five points off Gryffindor for antagonizing a fellow student. Are you trying to start a fight, Mr. Black?" said a cold voice from behind the students.  
  
"No, Professor Nightshade," said Sirius.  
  
"Malfoy started it," said James. "He insulted Sirius's family."  
  
"Potter called my cousin a veela girl," said Malfoy.  
  
"Well it's true, she's a veela and a girl, so she's a veela girl," said James.  
  
"That's another five points off Gryffindor, get in your seats now!"  
  
No one dared say another word. Malfoy looked rather pleased though. Sirius and James sat together at the same desk.  
  
"Seems the rumors are true, she does favor her own house," said Sirius. "I wish Prof. McGonagall would favor us."  
  
"No, it's probably better that she's fair, that way the Slytherins can't say anything," said James.  
  
Sirius and James noticed that Remus had been paired with Peter again. Prof. Nightshade began making her rounds inspecting the potions. The first potions she inspected belonged to a greasy haired kid who was paired with another Slytherin.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Snape, I see that you have inherited your fathers talent in potions, I taught him you know. He was a brilliant student. That's ten points for Slytherin."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," said Snape.  
  
She inspected Sirius' and James' potions next.  
  
"Adequate results, I suppose it will have to do."  
  
"So we get house points for this?"  
  
"Don't hold your breath, Mr. Potter."  
  
"You gave points to Snape and our potion is just as good as his."  
  
"That's five points off Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Well it looks the same as his potion."  
  
"That's five points off Gryffindor for your ignorance, Mr. Black, just because two potions appear the same doesn't mean they are the same."  
  
She swept past to the next cauldron. As she was inspecting this cauldron, Peter's Cauldron exploded. Another cauldron melted, this one belonged to Frank Longbottom another Gryffindor first year. Nightshade cleaned up the mess with a wave of her wand and sent the two first years to the hospital wing.  
  
"You incompetent dunderheads, That's five points off Gryffindor each."  
  
James looked like he was going to say something, but Sirius kicked him.  
  
"We can't afford to lose any more points," whispered Sirius.  
  
After potions Sirius caught up with the Snape kid.  
  
"Oi, Snape, I'm Sirius Black, I was wanting to compare notes with you."  
  
"Severus Snape and why would you want to compare notes with a Slytherin?"  
  
"I saw your potion and it looked the same as mine, but Prof. Nightshade seemed to have a different opinion. I was wondering what you might have done differently."  
  
"It is well known that she favors her own house and despises Gryffindor. Let me see what you did and I'll tell you what I did."  
  
Sirius and Severus compared notes and realized that they had each done the exact same thing.  
  
"I don't understand, from looking at our notes you and I did the exact same thing. She should have given you points. I know you're in Gryffindor and all, but what she did isn't right."  
  
"The hat put you in Slytherin, why?"  
  
"It noticed my ambition more than my sense of fair play."  
  
  
(A/N: I am trying to make Snape out to have not been as bad a he was in later life. The young Snape isn't an evil slimy git only a misunderstood ambitious loner. Ambitious does not mean evil. I am also trying to make Prof. Nightshade worse than Prof. Snape. Let me know if I am succeeding. Cowriter- Catherine)  
  



	6. The Rules of Fair Play

Chapter six: The Rules of Fair Play  
  
Nothing remarkable happened the next week. Prof. Gardener taught Herbology in the greenhouse. Prof. Gardner was not as old as Prof. Nightshade was, but he has a few wrinkles and his hair was beginning to turn gray. Prof. Binns, the oldest and easily the most boring teacher, taught history of magic. Prof. Sinastra taught astronomy in the astronomy tower at midnight. After a particularly boring lecture by Prof. Binns, Sirius and James were talking in the Great Hall when Prof. McGonagall walked by.   
  
"What! I thought Gryffindor had more points than that! Where did they all go?" she exclaimed.  
  
Sirius gave a cough that sounded like 'Nightshade'. Prof. McGonagall turned and walked toward them.  
  
"Mr. Potter what did you say?"  
  
"That was me Professor," said Sirius.  
  
"Mr. Black I assume you know what happened to Gryffindor's points, were you responsible for their loss?"  
  
"No ma'am," said Sirius.  
  
"How did Gryffindor loose so many points?"  
  
Sirius told her the whole story of that first day on potions. She took off points for an innocent comment. Then she took off point when they asked why a Slytherin student who had the same results as they did got points and they didn't. Then she took off points when one Gryffindor's cauldron exploded and another's cauldron melted.  
  
"I shall speak to the Headmaster about this. I always knew she was biased, but she has gone too far."  
  
Prof. McGonagall left for the Headmaster's office. When she arrived Severus Snape was already telling Prof. Dumbledore what Sirius had told her. She caught the tail end of the conversation.  
  
"And she took off points from Gryffindor when their potion was the same as mine. It's just not fair, can you do anything about it Professor?"   
  
"Albus, I want to talk to you about Prof. Nightshade. She's gone too far this time."  
  
"Ah, Minerva, I am glad to see you. We were just discussing Prof. Nightshade," said Prof. Dumbledore. "Mr. Snape you may leave now."  
  
Severus got up and left. When he was safely out of ear shot Prof. Dumbledore motioned to Prof. McGonagall to have a seat.  
  
"You were saying Minerva," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Prof. Nightshade has gone too far. She has been terrorizing Gryffindor first year students. There first day in class she takes off points for every little excuse. She rewards her own students for good results in class, but it seems when a Gryffindor brews a potions successfully points are deducted. That's not the worst of it. She's taken to bullying students who are slow learning. Instead of getting help for them she deducts house points."  
  
"My dear Minerva, Mr. Snape has just informed me of these events. Of course Gryffindor will receive its points back. I would appreciate it if you would not mention my conversation with Mr. Snape to anyone. Prof. Nightshade might take it out on him especially considering he is in her house."  
  
"The hat put him in Slytherin? I don't understand it."  
  
"My dear Minerva, just because one has great ambition does not mean that one disregards the rules of fair play."  
  
"I know, Albus, but someone should tell Prof. Nightshade that!"  
  
"I will deal with Prof. Nightshade myself."  
  
"Thank you, good day, Albus."  
  
"Good day, Minerva."  
  
Prof. McGonagall left for class as Prof. Dumbledore made a note to award Slytherin twenty house points for Mr. Snape's honesty and bravery. He also made a note to return Gryffindor's stolen house points and award the extra points that Prof. Nightshade should have given them.  
  
(A/N: My co-writer is largely responsible for the chapter's dialogue. I came up with the concept and she ran with it. She especially helped me with Prof. McGonagall and Snape. I did the dialogue for Sirius and Albus.  
  
Jona: I am glad you liked the sorting I added to chapter three, I also changed chapter five a bit.  
  
Oonah: Nightshade is an old git a very old git. The young Severus has a nice side, people sometimes change as they grow up sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse.  
  
Hermione*Pottre (): thanks for the info.  



	7. Keep From Getting Caught

Chapter seven: Keep From Getting Caught  
  
It was Saturday and another uneventful week passed at Hogwarts, Gryffindor got its points back and Prof. Nightshade got even more unbearable, if such a thing were possible. At breakfast Prof. McGonagall went up to where the Marauders were seated, this usually meant one thing. They had pulled a prank and had been caught.  
  
"I swear, I didn't do it, Professor," said James.  
  
"Do what, Mr. Potter?" asked Prof. McGonagall raising an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, Professor, forget I said that," James said sheepishly.  
  
"It had better be nothing, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Shh, be quiet or she'll think we're up to something," Remus whispered to James.  
  
"Mr. Black, I have a package for you in my office from Mrs. Potter. See me after breakfast."  
  
"Oh cool, is it homemade cookies?" asked James.  
  
"Why would Mrs. Potter send something to you?" Remus asked casually.  
  
"Cause she fancies herself my mum," mumbles Sirius.  
  
"Maybe that's because you don't have a mum and she's trying to fill the gap," said James.  
  
"I just hope she didn't send my violin," mumbled Sirius. "I hid it under James' bed so I wouldn't have to bring it with me."  
  
"Oh really you have a violin? Can we hear you play it sometime," James said sarcastically and not as quietly as Sirius wished he had.  
  
Sirius gave James an angry "why did you blurt that out?" look. James responded with and innocent "what did I do?" look. Peter stifled a laugh.  
  
"James is right. When can we hear this wonderful violin music?" asked Remus.  
  
"Never, I hope," said Sirius.  
  
After breakfast Sirius went to Prof. McGonagall's office. When he got there he was horrified to find his violin sitting on top of her desk.  
  
"Mr. Black, how good of you to come, I have your violin. I have a letter from Mrs. Potter saying you need to practice, she even included some sheet music."  
  
"If I'm really good and practice, will you keep this between the two of us?"  
  
"Well if you practice every day and you're good and pull no more pranks, then I promise to keep this quiet. However, if you pull one more prank then it's a violin concert for you. I'm sure the entire Great Hall would love to hear your musical talent."  
  
"But Professor, that's blackmail."  
  
"What do you call your pranks? The highlight of my day?"  
  
"Um, yes Professor."  
  
"You may leave and take the violin with you."  
  
Sirius stuffed the violin in his bag and made for his dorm. When he got there Remus, Peter and James were there. He tried to put the violin in his trunk with out them seen, but James saw it.  
  
"Oh cool, do we get to a sneak preview of the concert?" asked James.  
  
"There won't be a concert, not if I can help it. I'll need you're help though." Sirius explained the situation. "That's why we need to be extra careful and not get caught."  
  
"And if anyone knows about not getting caught, it's the marauders," said James  
  
  
  
  
Mua: Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy the rest of the story  



	8. We Don

Chapter 8: We Don't Get Caught  
  
Meanwhile Lily had been waiting outside Prof. McGonagall's office with a question about her transfiguration homework. She heard every word of the conversation. She saw him stuff his violin in his bag and dash off.  
  
"Miss Evens, may I help you?" said Prof. McGonagall in a you had better be here for a good reason tone of voice.  
  
"I have a question about the transfiguration homework."  
  
"Come in, I'll see how I can help you."  
  
After the meeting with Prof. McGonagall, Lily headed strait for the girl's dorms. Sara, Narcissa and Susan were there.  
  
"Sara, Narcissa, Susan, I've got the best idea. You want to pull a prank on the Marauders right?"  
  
"I'm game, what do you have in mind?" said Sara.  
  
"As you all know the Marauders pulled a prank on us the first day of class. We were all very angry about that," said Lily.  
  
"That was obvious by the way you slapped Sirius and James," said Narcissa.  
  
"Lily's right, the slapping wasn't enough," said Sara.  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we want revenge, right? I have the perfect idea. More specifically I got the idea from Prof. McGonagall. It seems that our dear Sirius just received a violin from home."  
  
"He plays the violin, I never would have guessed," said Narcissa as Sara and Susan laughed.  
  
"Even better is that Sirius doesn't want to play this violin of his. So Prof. McGonagall made a deal with him. She told him that if he doesn't play any more pranks he doesn't have to play the violin. So what I suggest is that we pull a prank and frame the Marauders for it. So guess who has himself a violin concert?"  
  
"You are evil, Lily Evens, I love the way your mind works," said Sara.  
  
"They don't call us Damsels of Distress for nothing," replied Lily.  
  
"Since you have this all planed out, what's the prank and who's the target?" asked Susan.  
  
"That Damsels is quite obvious, we're going to prank Prof. McGonagall. We are going to set Filibuster no heat fireworks to go off from under her chair at the high table at breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
The next morning at breakfast fire works exploded from under Prof. McGonagall's chair.  
  
"Sirius what do you think you're doing. I thought Prof. McGonagall told you not to pull any more pranks," said James.  
  
"I swear it wasn't me."  
  
As soon as the fireworks finished, Prof. McGonagall headed strait to Gryffindor table.  
  
"Potter, Black, Lupin, Petegrew!"  
  
"Professor, I know I didn't do anything this time," said James.  
  
"It wasn't me, I swear," said Sirius.  
  
"Do you remember that conversation we had in my office and I said that if you pulled one more prank there'd be a violin concert. Well it looks like you pulled another prank. So what do you think is going to happen now?"  
  
"You're going to let him off, because he's innocent and you have no proof," said James.  
  
"With Marauders I need no proof, you can expect your concert tonight after dinner."  
  
Prof. McGonagall left for the high table. After breakfast the Marauders headed back up to the Gryffindor common room. The Damsels were seated near the fireplace.  
  
"It's been nice knowing you guys, I'll be laughed out of school by tomorrow," said Sirius.  
  
"If you didn't pull the prank, I wonder who did," said James.  
  
"Hello Marauders, I hope you enjoyed our little prank," said Lily.  
  
"You did this, Lily," said James shocked. "Lily dear what have you against the Marauders that you would want to ruin poor Sirius' life?"  
  
"James Potter, do you recall a certain prank the Marauder's pulled on us the first day?"  
  
"Yes, I had that hand print for days," said James.  
  
"The Damsels decided to take it upon ourselves to get revenge on the Marauders. That 's why we're better pranksters we don't get caught."  



	9. Marauder

Chapter nine: Marauders Revenge  
  
Sirius was sitting on his bed jokingly writing out a will.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, what are you doing? Is that what I think it is? Don't tell me you're being that melodramatic," said James.  
  
"No, not really, it's more of a spoof than an actuall will," said Sirius.  
  
"Well as long as you're going you might as well take the Damseld with you. We could plan alittle revenge on Lily and her friends."  
  
"What do you have in mind, Fearless Leader?" asked Sirius.  
  
"How about we make it look like an accident instead of a prank."  
  
"Otherwise I'd end up infront of the Great Hall agian," said Sirius as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"First we have to get Remus and Peter in here," said James.  
  
"They're in the common room. I'll go get them."  
  
Sirius went down to the common room where Remus and Peter were playing wizard chess. Peter was down to a knight, a pawn and his king. Remus had yet to lose a single piece.  
  
"Shouldn't you be praticing, Sirius," said Remus. "You know you have a concert tonight."  
  
"I know, don't remind me," said Sirius. "James wants to discuss something with you two."  
  
"Come on, lets see what James wants," said Remus. "By the way, Peter, checkmate."  
  
"No fair, I was about to win,"   
  
"That's so believable, Peter," said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
When they arrived at the boys dorm, James was waiting for them impatiently for them.  
  
"It's about time. What took you so long, Sirius"   
  
"Those two were finishing up a game of wizarding chess," said Sirius. "Remus clobbered Peter."  
  
"Good for you, Remus," said James. "Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Spit it out, James," said an annoyed Remus.  
  
"I will if you stop interupting me," said James.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure I don't have to tell you what the Damsels just did you us," said James.  
  
"What do you mean us?" said Sirius  
  
"I mean the Marauders, we all got in trouble for that prank, it's just some of us have different detentions. What I want to do is plan a little revenge on the damsels."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Remus.  
  
"What I am planning is, slipping a potion into their evening pumpkin juice that will make them burp constantly. You know how much girls hate to burp in public," said James.  
  
"And this won't make Prof. McGonagall suspicious?" asked Peter.  
  
"No, she'll just think they drank their pumpkin juice a little too fast," said James.  
  
"We just have to make sure we don't give oursleves away," said Sirius.  
  
"You mean by laughing at them," said Remus.  
  
"Something like that," said Sirius. "So when so you want to do this, Fearless Leader?'  
  
"Tonight, at dinner," said James.  
  
(A/N cowritten by Catherine. Ok pple Cathy and I are in college and do not have as much time to write as during the summer of chapter posting will slow down for a while.  
  
Jona: I am glad you like the damsels of distress and the violin  
  
Aurora: As for a delcration of war, well let's see. As for Snape and him getting more evil as time goes by that is not what I have in mind. People are not always the same person in childhood that they are as adults. I have other plans for Severus. 


	10. Prank Wars

Chapter ten: Prank Wars  
  
The Marauders spent the rest of the day preparing the potion. It was Peter's job to put it into the  
Damsel's goblets, while the others distracted the Damsels. That night Peter approached the Damsels.  
  
"Hi, Lily," said Peter timidly.  
  
"Hi, Peter, what is it?" asked Lily.  
  
"James and the others are over there. They want to talk to you," said Peter.  
  
"What do they want?" asked Lily.  
  
"They want to discuss a truce."  
  
"A truce! I'll believe that when I see it," scoffed Sara.  
  
The Damsels went to meet the Marauders.  
  
"Alright, Potter, what do you want," said Sara.  
  
"Temper, temper, Sara, I just wanted to discuss a truce. I'm sure we can all be mature and agree on  
that," said James.  
  
"Your name and mature shouldn't be used in the same sentence," said Sara.  
  
"Look who's talking, Yank," said Sirius.  
  
"Who are you calling Yank, Black," said Lily.  
  
"Your American friend of course," said Sirius.  
  
"So are we going to agree on a truce or not?" asked Remus.  
  
"We will, if these girls will ever calm down," said James.  
  
"We'll calm down when you put your big ego away, Limey" said Sara.  
  
"That hurt, Sara," said James. "All we wanted was a truce, not a name calling match. But I guess we  
can't get that."  
  
"Awe did I step on your fragile ego? Well how do you think I feel about being called Yank!"   
  
"That was Sirius," said James.  
  
"Gee, you are so hard to tell apart."  
  
"Besides you deserves it for coming here with your attitude and a immature big ego or what ever it is  
you call me behind my back."  
  
"You started it with that foaming gum incident. Maybe I should have warned you. I have an attitude  
and I know how to use it."  
  
"Well fine little girl, the truce is off consider this prank war," said James.  
  
The Damsels went back to their seats.  
  
"Aren't you a worried a bit about what they could do to us?' asked Narcissa.  
  
"I'm not worried, I used to live next to the Fears," said Sara.   
  
They all drank their pumpkin juice as the meal began. Five minutes later they began to burp  
uncontrollably.  
  
"What is (burp) going on here?' said Sara.  
  
"I bet this was (burp) the Marauders doing," said Lily.  
  
"Ladies, what is going on here? Can't you control yourselves?" asked Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"I'm sorry (burp) something in our pumpkin juice (burp) is making us burp," said Lily.  
  
"I think (burp) Potter put something (burp) in our pumpkin juice," said Sara.  
  
Susan was sitting there crying and burping.  
  
"Really, ladies, what makes you think that?" asked McGonagall who used an anti burp charm.  
  
"He hates us," said Lily.  
  
"Why would he hate you? I think you just drank your pumpkin juice too quickly. I don't know of any  
potion that makes you burp. If magic had been used you'd be burping slugs," said Prof. McGonagall.  
  
After desert was over and the plates were cleared, Prof. McGonagall got up to make an  
announcement.  
  
"May I have your attention please. Tonight for your enjoyment we have young Sirius Black, whom I  
have just found out is an excellent violinist"  
  
Laughter erupted from the Slytherin table as Sirius tried to hide under the Gryffindor table. The  
Slytherins were silenced by one of McGonagall's stern looks.  
  
"Sirius Black, get up here now or I am taking ten points from Gryffindor," said McGonagall.  
  
Sirius walked up to the high table, positioned the violin and began to play. The entire high table enjoyed the music, even Prof. Nightshade. Half the students were board to sleep, which included the Marauders. The other half was taking and making fun of Sirius. This included the catcalls from the Damsels and the Slytherins.  
  
(A/N I revised this chapter a bit for spelling errors this is it's second posting.   
  
Jade Usagi Chang: I am glad you liked my fic. I must confess the Damsels of Distress were borrowed from another fic. I just changed the members of the Damsels. Lily and Narcissa as you know belong to JKR I also took the name Susan Bones from JKR, But Sara Ravencroft is my own creation. I created her to play a bit part in an earlier fic The year of Surprises. I have to remember to log out of fanfiction.net so you don't review on my account.  
  
Jona: as far as embarasing is conserned you aint seen nothing yet. Just you wait.  



	11. Who

Chapter 11 Who's the Enemy?  
  
In the following weeks the prank war continued between the Damsels and the Marauders. The Damsels had begun to play pranks directly on the Marauders. McGonagall was beginning to get suspicious of Lily and her friends, but could prove nothing. The morning of the Halloween feast, Prof, McGonagall was talking to Prof. Dumbledore about recent out break of pranks.  
  
"Albus, have you noticed the recent out breaks of pranks among the students?"  
  
"Yes I have, Minerva."  
  
"I'm just wondering who would be brave or clever enough to pull a prank over on the Marauders," said McGonagall.  
  
"Minerva, they're just kids, I'm sure they'll grow out of it, besides they're just harmless pranks."  
  
"Harmless? Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Black ended up glued to their seats in my class!"  
  
"Were you able to get them out?"   
  
"Of course, they are seated at the Gryffindor table. That's not all; I heard some one threw a firecracker into someone's cauldron in Potions class yesterday. I found half my class in the Hospital Wing!"  
  
"Were they given detention?"  
  
"The culprit was not caught!"  
  
The argument continued for sometime until breakfast ended. The students headed back to the common rooms, because they had the day off for Halloween. Later in Gryffindor common room the Marauders were meeting to discuss what prank to pull next.  
  
"James, don't you think this prank war has gone to far?" asked Remus.  
  
"No, it hasn't. We need to show those little girls that we can out prank them, any time and any where," said James.  
  
"I'm still wondering who threw that firecracker in Severus's cauldron. We didn't do it, and the Damsels said that they didn't do it either," said Sirius.  
  
"At least that's what they want us to think," said James.  
  
"I don't know, Lily seems to like Severus, he's tutoring her in potions. Well it's not like she'd come to me for help, besides you know I'm tutoring Frank and Peter," said Sirius.  
  
"I don't see why she's working with Snape! He's a Slytherin!" said James.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Lily, why do you care who she works with?" asked Remus.  
  
"I know, but he's a Slytherin! Why didn't she ask me, I could have helped."  
  
Sirius fell off a couch laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked James.  
  
"You helping Lily, like you like she'd trust you not to prank her during the tutoring session," said Sirius thought fits of laughter.  
  
"She has to trust me more than a Slytherin."  
  
"Come on, James, Sltherins are ambitious, that doesn't exactly mean they're all evil slimy gits," said Sirius.  
  
"What explains that more dark wizards come form Slytherin, why Slytherin anyway?" asked James.  
  
"Severus stuck up for us against Nightshade, so maybe he's different. Maybe there's hope for him."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
  
(A/N: Co written by Catherine  
Gaz: I won't stop this story or the other one, but writers block can be a pain! BTW I posted another chapter and I have chapter 23 in the works for the other story.  
Oohagh: s'ok Catzo will get the message sooner or later, but my real name is Linda. BTW Sirius appricates the sympathy.  
Jona: There will be a Damsel/ Marauder wars for some time. I can't say anything about the Gryffindor v Sltherin yet my cowritter and I have yet to decide:  
  



	12. Accusations

Chapter twelve: Accusations

Chapter twelve: Accusations

The next morning the Marauders were hanging out in the dungeons before potions class talking and joking. Severus walked up to James. Severus Snape had just gotten out of the hospital wing that morning.

"Why did you throw that firecracker in my cauldron," Severus accused coldly.

"I didn't do it," said James. "Why do you automatically assume it was me?"

"Who else would have done it?" asked Severus coldly. 

"I don't know, but it wasn't me and it wasn't any of the other Marauders. Why don't you think before you accuse us," said James.

"I don't have to think, when it comes to the Marauders. You'll prank anyone even your own head of house," said Severus.

"Wait a minute. We were framed," said Sirius.

"Why am I supposed to believe this?" said Severus.

"Because he is telling the truth. We didn't prank you. We'd like to, but we didn't."

"Besides, throwing a firecracker into a cauldron is a little too dangerous even for our tastes," said Remus.

"There's just too much that can go wrong with a prank like that. That's a prank that can easily backfire on its originator." said Sirius.

"We're brave not stupid," said James.

"Don't tell me you're still wondering who threw that firecracker in your cauldron, Snape?" said Malfoy.

"Why, do you know who did it," Severus said suspiciously.

"If you really want to know," Malfoy whispered, "I did it."

"I'm not surprised, Malfoy. I am surprised that you'd prank one of your own house, but then Slytherins were never known for loyalty," said James.

"You're the one to talk, Potter," drawled Malfoy. "Pranking your own head of house."

"I should have known it was you, Malfoy. You think you can get away with anything and everything just because you're rich," said Severus angrily.

"I don't think I can get away with everything. I do get away with anything and everything, because I am a Malfoy."

"Oh, so that's why your uncle is in Azkaban for murder," said Sirius coldly.

Malfoy gave Sirius a dirty look and walked away.

"Was he the one who murdered your mum?" asked James.

Sirius nodded mutely.

"Someone killed your mother? Oh I'm sorry.," said Severus.

"That's ok, you didn't know," said Sirius.

"How old were you?"

"I was three."

"Do you remember her?"

"I remember that she loved me. I remember the way the sun played on her hair. I remember how she would sing to me at night."

"Class is about to start. You can talk to me about your mother afterwards it its not too painful."

"Thanks," said Sirius as they went into the classroom

(A/N: if you like this story please r/r this on by my co writer

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=70052][1]

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=371581][2]

Gaz: I have the idea for my next chapter on my other fic I just need to sit down and write it

Jona: be patient I have plans for Gryffindor and Slytherin that will shock you. Plus I want to bring in the other houses.

Oonagh: don't count on it!)

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=70052
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=371581



	13. Severus the Prankster

Chapter Thirteen: Severus the Prankster

Chapter Thirteen: Severus the Prankster

Severus was sitting in bleachers by the quidditch field. Sirius was five minutes late when he showed up. Severus was reviewing his defense against the dark arts notes.

"Hi Severus, sorry I'm late," said Sirius.

"Oh I haven't noticed," said Severus half sarcastically half absentmindedly.

"I had a hard time getting away from James and the others. He wanted to plan our next prank against the damsels," said Sirius.

"Potter, I should have known! He's always planning his next prank. He needs to find another prank target other than Lily and her friends," said Severus.

"Got one in mind?" said Sirius

"I have the perfect target in mind," said Severus silkily. "It's almost too easy. Mr. Big Ego himself Lucius Malfoy."

"You wouldn't really pranks someone form your own house," said Sirius in mock surprise.

"I don't know if you can prank the Damsels or whatever you call them, besides Malfoy's ego is way to big for him. He makes Potter look humble," Severus said jokingly.

"I won't dispute that!" said Sirius laughing. "So you've go the target now all you need is the prank."

"I'll tell you about that later just meet me outside Slytherin common room tonight," said Severus.

"Just one problem, I don't know where Slytherin common room is."

`"Why don't I show you know."

On the way to Slytherin common room Severus and Sirius were talking. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff third year. Sirius and Amos collided, Sirius was knocked off his feet and Severus helped him up.

"Sorry about that Amos, didn't see you there," said Sirius.

"No it's my fault Sirius… er Sirius … Did Severus Snape just help you up? Are you actually friends with him? A Slytherin?"

"And what exactly is wrong with Slytherin, pretty boy?" asked Severus.

"N-nothing, it's just I've never seen a Slytherin and Gryffindor friends as long as I've been at Hogwarts," said Amos. "And I'm not a useless pretty boy."

"Well, there's a first for everything. You know, you've only seen three years of Hogwarts history, which spans a thousand years or more. Besides it is rumored that Godrick Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were once friends," said Sirius.

"I'm surprised that's all. I'm glad that Gryffindors and Slytherins at least you and Severus can try and get past petty differences and be friends."

"See, Amos, Slytherins aren't the evil slimy gits people think we are, and if you can keep a secret I'd like to tell you about a prank we have in mind," said Severus.

"Of course, I'm a Hufflepuff, just as long as you're not going to prank my house."

"No we have a much better target in mind, Lucius Malfoy. We can't tell you what we're going to do, but it's going to be good. We should be going now. I need to show Sirius how to get to Slytherin common room is so he can meet me later. I need you to promise you won't tell anyone for any reason."

"This goes double for other Marauders and the Damsels," said Sirius. "Or I might end up their next prank target."  
  
"I understand, Sirius," said Amos. "I promise no one will know."

(A/N: My cowriter is a proud Hufflepuff while I am a Gryffindor.

Jona: thank you for being with me though both my fics. You asked for Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and this is the closest I can offer you. My cowriter decided that it was time to give Hufflepuff some attention. Yes the Malfoys are all evil gits. You'll see this come up in my first fic when I can get around to continuing it. 

She devil freak: you'll just have to wait until Lily and James find out.

Gaz: be patient there is much I need to get done in this fic before I can continue on my first you will understand in time.)


	14. Malfoy

Chapter Fourteen: Malfoy's Ego Deflation  
  
Sirius quietly got out of bed hoping the other Marauders were asleep. He made to the common room, where he found James waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, Sirius where do you think you're going. Trying to sneak somewhere without me?" asked James.  
  
"Um... er... Just going to the kitchen to nick some food," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh really do you mind if I go along with you? I'm a little hungry myself," said James.  
  
"Really, I don't think that's a good idea. Two stand a better chance of getting caught than one. Why don't I bring you something back?" offered Sirius.  
  
"Well ok Sirius, just don't forget to bring me back something. Do you want to borrow my invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Uh, sure, thanks," said Sirius.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get it and be right back."  
  
Five minutes later James was back with the cloak. James handed Sirius the cloak and Sirius left. After stopping by the kitchen to get the necessary supplies and James' food, Sirius went to meet Severus. Again he was five minutes late. Severus was hiding in the shadows outside the Slytherin common room. Sirius looked around to make sure no one was around before he took off the cloak.  
  
"You're late again. Was it Potter this time?" said Severus stepping forward out of the shadows.  
  
"He was waiting in the common room. I had to give him a story about going to the kitchen to nick food. How come I didn't see you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I was hiding incase Nightshade or McGonagall came by to give detention."  
  
"I'd be more worried about Filch and that cat of his. She sees and smells a lot better than humans can. Let's get this done before we get caught," said Sirius.  
  
"Did you bring the stuff?" asked Severus.  
  
"Got it right here in this bag," said Sirius. "Did you get what you were supposed to get?"  
  
"It's back up in the dorm. Let's go ahead and get into the common room," said Severus. "Salazar."  
  
The door opened and they crept up to the first year boy's dorm. Severus opened his trunk and pulled out the stuff for the prank.  
  
"You sure he took the sleeping draught," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm sure, I put it in his evening pumpkin juice. I guess being good at potions comes in handy," said Severus.  
  
"I suppose so. If worse comes to worse, I could stun him. I guess being the son of an auror isn't all that bad either."  
  
"That's true, he's right over there, you can't miss that blonde head of his."  
  
"True, but you know, he actually looks human when he's sleeping."  
  
"But only when he's sleeping."  
  
Severus and Sirius walked over to Malfoy's bed. The sleeping draught had taken effect so quickly that Malfoy had not been able to make it under his cover. Sirius and Severus worked quickly to suspend the honey, flour and feathers over the bed. Then Sirius charmed them to fall in the order of honey, flour then feathers the moment Malfoy awoke.   
  
"I wish I could be here when he wakes up," said Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry I'll tell you everything, but you should get back to your dorm before it gets late and Potter gets suspicious," said Severus.  
  
The next morning Malfoy's alarm went off. Severus hated Malfoy's alarm, he always had it set to thirty minutes before they had to get up. Severus rolled over and put the pillow over his head. The next sound to invade Severus' ears was Malfoy's screams.  
  
"Alright who did this to me! Severus Snape, I swear if I find out you did this to me, you'll be in so much trouble. No one does this to a Malfoy and gets away with it!"  
  
"Did what?" Severus yawned. "Go back to sleep, I'm tired."  
  
"I don't care, get up now! You pranked me, either that or you helped your Marauder friends."  
  
"Oh sure, James Potter and I are the best of friends," said Severus half-asleep.  
  
"I wasn't talking about James Potter and his over inflated ego."  
  
"Now there's the pot calling the kettle black. Your ego dwarfs even Potter's."  
  
"You can't say that to me. I'm going to get Nightshade. If you're not going to tell me who did it, I'll find out myself."  
  
Thirty minutes later in the Gryffindor dorm, the Marauder's with the exception of Sirius were waking up. It was unusual for Sirius to sleep late.   
  
"Hey Sirius, I have just one question for you," asked James who had gotten his food last night.  
  
"What?" said Sirius sleepily.  
  
"How did the prank on Malfoy go last night?" asked James.  
  
"WHAT!" said Sirius as he sat straight up in bed. "How did you find out about that?"  
  
"From Amos Diggory," said James. "You should be careful about who you tell about your pranks. Marauders always find out."  



	15. Be Careful What You Say

Chapter fifteen: Be Careful What You Say  
  
At 6: 30 that morning Lucius Malfoy was banging on Prof. Nightshade's door, still covered in flour, honey and feathers. Nightshade was still wearing her robe and hair net when she opened the door.  
  
"This had better be good, Malfoy," said Nightshade still half-asleep.  
  
"It is, look at me! Someone just pranked me! I want you to help me find out who did it!" said Malfoy.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed, then I'll deal with the pranksters."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Prof. Nightshade was up in Slytherin dorms, followed by Lucius Malfoy. Severus had gone back to bed and was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Snape, wake up right now. You're in big trouble," said Malfoy.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy. I'm trying to sleep," mumbled Severus as he turned over and put his pillow over his head.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, who do you think you are, head of Slytherin?" said Nightshade. "Severus Snape get out of bed this minute!"  
  
Severus jumped out of bed. Malfoy looked rather pleased.  
  
"I'm sorry professor, did I oversleep?" asked Severus innocently.  
  
"No, but you did prank Lucius Malfoy last night. Everyone knows you hate Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"I'm not the only one who hates Malfoy, I'm the only one brave enough to admit it. Everyone else is scared to death of him."  
  
"And you're the only one brave enough to prank him, you and Sirius Black your new friend," said Nightshade.  
  
"And you think I pranked Lucius Malfoy?"   
  
"So you admit it," said Nightshade.  
  
"I did not admit anything."  
  
"You just said I pranked Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"That does it, I want to transfer to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," said Snape under his breath.  
  
If any one heard him no one acknowledged it.  
  
"You have double detention and if you see Sirius Black before I do tell him he will be joining you for your detention."  
  
That morning at breakfast Severus went to the Gryffindor table to warn Sirius. When he got there he tapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius turned around to see Severus.  
  
"So how did Malfoy take out little prank?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Good, but that's not why I am here," there was a hint of panic on Severus' voice.  
"Really what happened, don't tell me someone saw us," said Sirius.  
  
"Not exactly, Malfoy seems to think that it was you and I. Even Nightshade does. She tricked me into what she thought was a confession."  
  
"And I suppose befriending a Marauder didn't help any."  
  
"No, I'm just here to tell you that I have detention and warn you that you do too," said Severus. "We shouldn't have pulled that prank."  
  
Just then Sirius noticed that Nightshade was behind Severus. Sirius had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost," said Severus.  
  
"Um, good morning, Prof. Nightshade," said Sirius.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Nightshade was behind me?"   
  
"I just now noticed her."  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Black and Mr. Snape," said Nightshade with an evil smile. "You both have another detention for lying to me! The Bloody Baron will supervise your detentions, all three of them."  
  
(A/N: considering ghosts take up residence at Hogwarts see one would be less traumatic than finding out Nightshade had over heard you admit to a prank.   
  
My reasons for the Tripoli detention is this Severus: One for the prank, one for letting a student from another house in Slytherin common room after lights out (or what ever you call it) and one for lying to Nightshade. Sirius: one for the prank. One for being out of bed and sneaking into Slytherin common room and one was guilt be association.)  



	16. What is a Git?

Chapter sixteen: What's a git   
  
It was the first day of the Christmass holidays. James and Sirius had decided to stay at Hogwarts because they "knew" the Cloudkickers were going to visit the Potters. They always did. Neither of them relished the idea of spending the holiday's with James younger cousin Kit. Kit who was three had an older brother Fenris who was eight. There mother and James father were bother and sister. James' aunt had married an American Auror ten years ago. All of the sudden James ran into the common room out of breath.   
  
"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost," said Sirius as James was trying to catch his breath.   
  
"Not quite, guess who's already here," said James   
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me she's here," said Sirius.   
  
"She who?"   
  
"The holy terror my annoying cousin Kit," said James.   
  
"How come you never told us you had a cousin?" asked Peter.   
  
"I'm trying to forget she exists," said James.   
  
"Oh come on she can't be that bad," said Remus.   
  
"You have no idea," said Sirius rolling his eyes.   
  
Just them a three-year-old girl entered the common room followed by an older boy.   
  
"Siri!" she shouted as she attached herself to Sirius.   
  
"See I told you she was a holy terror," said James.   
  
"Whatever you do, do not teach her to say your name. If you do you'll hear   
it morning noon and night," said Sirius.   
  
"Sorry my parents made me bring her," said Fenris.   
  
"That's ok, we can just dump her on Sirius and go explore the castle," whispered James to Fenris.   
  
"James is going to give me a tour of the castle. Would you mind watching Kit? I have to live with her I need a break," said Fenris.   
  
"Why don't you introduce Fenris to Severus Snape since you're such good friends," Sirius said sarcastically.   
  
"Very funny, Sirius. Why don't you introdunce Kit to Snape so she can bug him to death," said James.   
  
"Do you really hate Severus that much?" asked Sirius.   
James nodded.   
  
"Come on Kit, let's go explore the castle," said Sirius.   
"YAY!" said Kit.   
  
"Just don't follow us," said James.   
  
Sirius walked past James and out the portal with Kit in tow. Some time later he came across Severus.   
  
"Hey, who's the kid," said Severus.   
  
"This is Kit Cloudkicker, James' cousin from America," said Sirius. "I got stuck with babysitting duty whil James and her older brother Fenris explore the castle."   
  
"Hey, you're not stuck," said Kit.   
  
Severus laughed. "She's cute, I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to spend time with her," said Severus sarcasticaly.   
  
"Fine, then you wouldn't mind helping me keep an eye on her," said Sirius.   
  
"Sure why not?" said Severus. "Kit that sounds like a nick name, what's her full name?"   
  
"Catherine Willow Cloudkicker."   
  
"That's a pretty name. That's what I'll call her," said Severus as he got on his knees to talk to Kit. "Hello Catherine, my name is Severus Snape. Don't believe everything you hear about me."   
  
"Sev," said Kit trying to pronounce Severus. "Are you and Sirius friends?"   
  
"Yes, but unfortunately I'm not friends with your cousin, he's a git," said Severus.   
  
"What's a git?" said Kit. "Are you and Siri gits?"   
  
Severus laughed at this.   
  
"I am so glad you find this amusing," said Sirius. "No Kit, Severus and I are not gits. It's a bad word and I don't to hear you saying it."   
  
"Yes, Siri," said Kit.   
  
"Yes, Siri," said Severus mocking Kit.   
  
"Not you too!" exclaimed Sirius. "All I need now if for Lucious Malfoy to here her call me that!"   
  
"Don't look now, but there he is right behind you," said Severus.   
  
"You're joking," said Sirius. "Please tell me you're joking."   
  
"He could, but then he'd be lying, something he knows all too well," said Malfoy coldly. "Who does the little brat belong to?"   
"She's James cousin from America," said Sirius.   
  
"Oh great not another Potter," said Malfoy.   
  
"I take it you met her older brother Fenris," said Sirius. "Their last name is Cloudkicker."   
  
"Who I was referring to was James Potter," said Malfoy.   
  
Kit looked up and saw Malfoy. She hid behind Severus and said, "bad man, bad man!"   
  
"Even she doesn't like you, Malfoy," said Severus.   
  
"She can't be that good a judge of charater, she obviously likes you," said Malfoy.   
  
"Watch it Blondie, I hate to see you have another accident like last month," said Severus. "The honey, flour and feathers really did look good on you."   
  
"What, you want another triple detention with the bloody barron," said Malfoy as he left.   
  
Kit gave Malfoy the raspberry from behind Severus as he walked away.   
  
"Now that Catherine is a git," said Severus.


	17. Damsels to the rescue

Chapter seventeen: Damsels to the Rescue   
  
After half an hour of exploring Kit began to get tired and wanted to go back to Gryffindor common room. By now Sirius and Severus were taking turns carrying her.   
  
"You want to head back to Gryffindor common room with us?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sure, I think Lily said something about needing help with potions anyway," said Severus.  
  
By this time Kit was asleep in Sirius' arms.  
  
"How cute," said Severus. "She's finally asleep."  
  
"The only time she's cute," said Sirius.  
  
Later at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady greeted Sirius.  
  
"Oh what a cute little girl. Isn't that a Slytherin with you?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Kit's not a Slytherin, she's too young to be a student," said Sirius.  
  
"Just give me the password deary," said the Fat Lady.  
  
"Nimbus 1000" said Sirius.  
  
"By the way, I am a Slytherin," said Severus.  
  
"I knew it," said the Fat Lady swinging forward. "I haven't admitted a Slytherin to this tower for over twenty years!"  
  
Sirius and Severus didn't hear the rest of what the Fat Lady said because the door had shut behind them. There was much whispering and pointing in the common room as Severus entered. The Damsels were over by the fireplace planning their next prank on the Marauders when they heard the commotion.  
  
"Hey Lily, your boyfriend is here," teased Sara.  
  
"I do not date Sirius Black!" protested Lily.  
  
"I meant your Slytherin boyfriend," said Sara.  
  
Lily ignored Sara, but went to talk to Sirius and Severus.  
  
"Hello Sirius and Severus. Oh look at the cute little kid. Can I hold her?" asked Lily.  
"You can have her, but be careful she's asleep," said Sirius as he handed Kit over to Lily.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Lily.  
  
"She's James cousin Kit," said Sirius.  
  
Lily went back to the Damsels carrying Kit.  
  
"Oh how cute. Where did you get the little kit?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"She's James Potter's cousin Kit" said Lily  
  
"You're joking. She looks to sweet and innocent to be related to Potter," said Sara a little too loudly.  
  
Kit woke up yawned, looked at Lily and said, "Mommy?"  
  
"Awe she called you mommy, how sweet," said Sara.  
  
"Oh no, no-no-no-no, I'm not your mommy," said Lily. "But she would make a great mascot for the Damsels."  
  
By now Kit was fully awake.  
  
"You're not Mommy. You have red hair. Mommy has messy black hair like Jamey. Jamey is Siri's friend," said Kit.  
  
"Jamey and Siri? They are never going to live this down," said Lily.  
  
"Gee I wonder why they never told us about that?" said Susan.   
  
(A/N: my third fic the World Without Voldemort was cowritten by Catherine.  
  
Phoenix.J.Dsnape: I liked your prank ideas I will consider using them  
  
Oonagh: You will see how Snape became the person we know today later on (ie not this fic) It's going to be a gradual progression  
  
mad mat: I want to know exactly what you have against the many references to the parents of the main charaters? FYI the references to the parents are a very important part of the plot. We are who we are in part because of our parents 


	18. Christmass Present

Chapter eighteen: Siri's Christmas Present  
  
Over the next two weeks James and Severus adjusted to each other's friendship with Sirius as be could be expected. A cot had been put in the boy's dorm. The Damsels took turns letting Kit sleep with them so she wouldn't go sneaking into the boy's dorm every time she had a bad dream. Finally Christmas morning came. Sirius and Severus had pulled a prank on Malfoy the night before. They left a lump of coal wrapped as a Christmas present. Between the Marauder's pranks and the pranks he pulled with Severus Sirius had six detentions. There had also been a few pranks that had gone unpunished because the culprit or culprits had not been caught. That morning everyone was awake in the dorm except for Sirius.  
  
"Wake up! Presents! It's time to open presents. Sandy Claws was here," said James.  
  
"It's Santa Clause you pure blood git," said James. "You don't know jack about the muggle world."  
  
"It was owl post anyway, sorry to ruin your illusion of Sandy Claws," said James.  
  
"Sata Clause you git. Only little kids believe in that myth now let me sleep," said Sirius.  
  
"Isn't that the same age group that still believe in witches and wizards," asked James. "Then I must be a figment of your imagination."  
  
"Zzzzzzz..." was Sirius' only reply because he had gone back to sleep.  
  
"Shall we wake sleeping beauty?" asked Remus.  
  
"Sleeping yes, beauty no," said James.  
  
"Oi Peter, Frank, come and help us turn this mattress over," said Remus.  
  
The next thing Sirius knew was that he was on the floor with his blankets on top of him.  
  
"What's the big idea?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It's time to open presents," said James.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm up," said Sirius trying to get up. Before he could say anything else he saw an object flying at him. The object hit him and knocked him over just before he realized it was Kit.  
  
"Siri it's time to open presents, I got you a present open it first," said Kit shoving a package into Sirius's hands. "Open it, open it!"  
  
Sirius opened the package to find pink bunny slippers.  
  
"I noticed how you always go barefoot, so I got you these," said Kit. " I hope you like them, Siri."  
  
The boys were trying to stifle their laughter. Sirius had an uncomfortable expression on his face.  
  
"T-there very n-nice. I'll put them in my trunk," said Sirius.  
  
"No, put them on and see if they fit," said Kit.  
  
"Yes Siri, try them on and see if they fit," said James mocking Kit.  
  
Sirius put them on and because Mrs. Cloudkicker had actually bought them and had been there when Kit had picked them out, they fit perfectly.  
  
"Oh they look so good on you, why don't you show them to Snape or even Malfoy," said James. "I'm sure they'd love them."  
  
Sirius was red from embarrassment.  
  
"Can't we just open the rest of the presents?" said Sirius.  
  
James got chocolate frogs, a sweater, Quidditch Though the Ages, more sweets and Mrs. Potters homemade fudge. Remus got some sweats and a new cloak seeing that he had out grown his old one. In addition to the slippers Sirius got some sweets, homemade fudge and new pj's. Peter got a rememberall, some healthy snacks and some underwear. After all the presents were opened they began talking.  
  
"So what did you do to Malfoy this time?" asked James.  
  
"We left him a lump of coal disguised as a present," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh really, I'd love to be there to see Malfoy's reaction, even if that means going into Slytherin common room," said James.  
  
"You'll probably see his reaction at breakfast," said Sirius.  
  
(A/N: co written by Catherine my co writer is complaining that she is not getting enough credit.  
  
Oonagh: Kit get's to live, but just barely. As for James finding out Kit is the mascot you inspired a future chapter but be patient.  
  
Arwen: Thanks for your support. I am glad you like the way I tied them together.  
  
LunaDaisy: I do my best. Basically Severus and Sirius' friendship is a disaster in progress, but it will take awhile. 


	19. Good Will Toward Men?

Chapter nineteen: Good Will Toward Men?  
  
That morning at breakfast, The Marauders were discussing their Christmas presents, when a lump of coal dropped out of nowhere onto Sirius' plate.  
  
"Not at all up to your usual standards. I expected a much better prank from the Marauders," sneered Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"It's Christmas, we thought we'd give you a break," said Sirius.  
  
"Or maybe you couldn't afford a decent prank. After all Sirius Black has to accept charity from the Potters," said Malfoy.  
  
If looks could kill Sirius would have murdered Malfoy. He was so angry he was speech less.  
  
"Excuse me, Sirius Black does not accept charity from my family. At least he doesn't walk around like pretentious snob with an over inflated ego," said James.  
  
"How do you explain the new robes, something I'm sure his father couldn't afford," said Malfoy. "New books, new Cauldron, new everything, I saw your mum paying for his stuff in Diagon Alley."  
  
"That's not charity! My mom wanted to do that for him. Anyway I don't have to explain anything to you."  
  
"Whatever you say, Potter," said Malfoy as he stormed off.  
  
As Sirius was picking the coal out of his food, Severus walked up.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Severus. "I guess Malfoy found our prank."  
  
"Yeah and dumped it in my plate just before calling me a charity case," said Sirius.  
  
"Why would he call you a charity case?" asked Severus.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Sirius.  
  
"When I was three a death eater tried to kill me, but Mrs. Black saved me. Unfortunately she ended up dying herself. In gratitude for what she did my mum decided to help take care of Sirius," said James.  
  
"That was very nice of her. I don't know why Sirius is ashamed of this," said Severus.  
  
I'm not ashamed of it I jus don't like being called a charity case my Malfoy," said Sirius pushing his plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
"Oh really? If you don't want it can I have it?" asked James.  
  
Kit took one look at the food and said, "Yucky!"  
  
"I agree with Kit for once, but if you want it be my guest," said Sirius. "Severus do you want to go somewhere to talk."  
  
"Sure, I don't exactly want to see pig boy eat that," said Severus  
  
"Hey who are you calling pig boy, slimy git," said James.  
  
"Please no name calling contests this early in the morning, especially not on Christmas morning," said Sirius. "Remember peace on earth and good will toward men?"  
  
"And that includes him?" said James and Severus simultaneously pointing at each other.  
  
"Let's go. I don't need to continue this argument all day," said Sirius.  
  
Sirius and Severus left quietly as James and Severus exchanged dirty looks.  
  
(A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing for the continued adventures of Kit Cloudkicker read the year of surprises. I wrote Year of Surprises on my own because my co-writer hates her.  
  
Lily: Kit already is the mascot she became the mascot in chapter 17  
  
Zhaneel: I don't know what house Hagrid was in. I just said that he went to school at the same that time James' dad did I don't think I said what house he was in.  
  
LunaDaisy: Snape and Sirius do end up enemies eventually, but not this year, be patient. It's planned for a sequel 


	20. Sweet Angelic Child?

Chapter twenty: Sweet and Angelic Child?  
  
Despite the fact that classes would start the next day James and Sirius were glad to see Kit, the Holy Terror leave. Remus was a little sad to see Fenris leave. Fenris said that he would try and come over that summer, hopefully with out Kit.  
  
The next day classes were scheduled to begin. The Marauders headed down to breakfast. They encountered a group of Slytherin girls.  
  
"Oh look it's Siri," said the girls. "Isn't he so cute?"  
  
Sirius turned three shades of pink.  
  
"Just ignore them, what do you expect from a bunch of Slytherin girls?" whispered James. "At least the Damsels don't know you nickname."  
  
"Come on," said Remus. "Let's go get breakfast."  
  
"Ok, you don't need to tell me twice to go get food," said James.  
  
"I know," said Remus rolling his eyes.  
  
The Damsels were waiting for them at the Gryffindor table. There was a look of pure mischief on their faces.  
  
"GOOD MORNING, SIRI AND JAMEY!" said the Damsels all at once.  
  
The Great Hall became so quiet you could hear a quill drop. Then everyone turned to look at the Marauder's as Sirius and James turned red from embarrassment wishing they could disappear.  
  
"Alright people, get back to your breakfast. Don't make me start taking off house points," said Prof. McGonagall. McGonagall gave Sirius and James a fleeting look of pity, but only a fleeting look. She felt these perpetrators of dozens of embarrassing pranks were getting what they deserved.  
  
"Who told you that?" demanded James as he found his voice.  
  
"Told us what Jamey," said Lily innocently.  
  
"You know very well what, don't even pretend not to know," said James.  
  
"Oh, Jamey dear, you're telling you didn't meet our mascot over the Christmas holidays?" said Sara.  
  
"What mascot, since when did the Damsels have a mascot?" said James.  
  
"Um, James, what three year old holy terror was here over the Christmas holiday's?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Um, holy terror? Oh no, no-no-no, tell me you did not use Kit. Oh wait thank you, thank you so much for taking the holy off our hands."  
  
"Holy terror?" said Sara. "You don't mean that sweat angelic child?"  
  
"A-hem, are we talking about the same child here? The same child who ruined my three-foot long potions essay. I spent three hours on that essay, it was ruined in five minutes."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have left the essay out where she could have gotten it," said Sara.  
"I didn't leave it out. That little brat got into my bag and pulled it out. Not only that, but she broke three bottles of ink and ruined my bag."  
  
"She broke my glasses," said James. "Fortunately I had a spare pair."  
  
"She chewed up all my quills and broke my remember all," said Peter.  
  
"She really did all that!" said Lily.  
  
All the Marauders stood there nodding.  
  
"She did that and a whole lot more," said Sirius.  
  
"I don't know about you girls," said James, "but I am going to sit down and ear because I'm hungry."   
  
After breakfast they went to their first class of the day, transfiguration. Prof. McGonagall had assigned a four-foot essay due that day at the beginning of class. Sirius reached into his bag and pulled out the essay he had labored on for ten hours on an off, to find Kit's handiwork all over it. His jaw dropped and he stifled a scream.  
  
"What's wrong, Sirius? You look like you've seen a boggart," said James.  
  
"When. I Get. My. Hands. On. Kit. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her." Said Sirius showing James the paper.  
  
After class Prof. McGonagall asked Sirius to stay behind.  
  
"Mr. Black what is the idea of this prank you think is so funny?" asked Mcgonagall.  
  
"It's not a prank, I swear," said Sirius. "I just noticed this morning that Kit scribbles all over my essay. Ask Remus, she did the same thing to his potions essey."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. This does look like a child's handwriting. Since your homework has been tampered with, I'm giving you an extra week to turn it in, but don't think because I'm giving you this extension that you can neglect any upcoming work in my class. I still expect work I assign in the future to be turned in on time."  
  
"Yes ma'am, thank you, professor," said Sirius as he left.  
  
(A/N: my co-writer Catherine is solely responsible for the charter James Potter as he is in this fic. We own nothing except the plot and Sara Ravencroft, Lorelei Malfoy, and Susan Bones and of course the plot.  
  
Gaz: welcome back  
  
Demortes: PoA does not go into great detail about how long they were enemies, I think you're reading too much into the conversation.  
  
Oonagh: I just enjoy embarrassing poor Siri.   
  
TheKat'sMeow: I didn't dtudy latin, but I did read a lot of Greek and Roman mythology. 


	21. Humilation

Chapter 21: Now That's Humilation!  
  
Sirius went strait to the library after lunch to get started on rewritting Prof. McGonagall's essey. He planed to have it done by the next day. He was half way done when Severus walked up to him.  
  
"What are you working on Sirius?" asked Severus.  
  
"A four foot Transfiguration essey for Prof. Mcgonagall," said Sirius showing Severus the ruined parchment.  
  
"Wasn't that due today?" asked Severus.  
  
"It was due today, but someone scribbled all over it! I'm having to redo it."  
  
"Oh I see the holy terror strikes again. I was going to ask you if you wanted to help with a prank on Malfoy."  
  
"Sure, I'm halfway done and I have writter's cramp."  
  
"Good, because that gives me an idea."  
  
"What give Malfoy writter's cramp?"  
  
"Not exactly, what I had planed was to break into his trunk and ruin his History of Magic essey."  
  
"That's a six foot essey due tomorrow!" said Sirius. "And Prof. Binns isn't as forgiving as Prof Mcgonagall."  
  
"Exactly the perfect prank, not even James Potter would have thougt of this. All he uses are stupid dung bombs and that gets old really fast," said Severus.  
  
"So what do you have in mind? Kit took her crayons with her. We could always do what Kit did to Remus, smash some ink bottles. Of course one side effect is it might ruin the whole trunk.. Kit stained Remus' bag."  
  
"We don't want to ruin the whole trunk, just the essey," said Severus. "We could charm it where the ink only got on the essey."  
  
"I know some one really good at charms," said Sirius.  
  
"Lily."  
  
"You'd better ask her Severus, she's more likely to help you than me. I think she's still sore about the foaming gum, the burping potion and the fact that the Marauders hung the Damsels panties from the quidditch goal posts."  
  
"I think I should too. Your group of Marauders have alienated her too much," said Severus.  
  
"Of course we got detention for that. Prof McGonagall thought one humation deserved another, so you can guess what I'll be doing tonight."  
  
"You call that humilating?"  
  
"No, what I call humilating is putting one half of the Great Hall to sleep while reciving jeers from the other half. Even the other Marauders didn't stay awake!"  
  
"Then they don't know good music. I was listening," said Severus. "I'll go a head and ask Lily if she'll help us."  
  
"Ask me what?" asked Lily.  
  
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to help us with a prank on Lucius Malfoy," said Severus. "You know, the git who keeps calling you mudblood."  
  
"A prank on Lucius Malfoy, that pure blood scum? Sure if Siri will promise to do something for me."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling I am going to regret this," said Sirius.  
  
"Is that a yes Siri?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, Siri is that a yes," teased Severus.  
  
"Alright, just stop calling me that!"  
  
"Thank you," said Lily. "Now what did you want me to do?"  
  
"Well since you're so good at charms, Lily. We want you to charm Malfoy's ink so it only get's on his History of Magic essey," said Severus.  
  
"Alright you've got a deal. Now all that Siri dear has to do is play me a little song next time you have to play the violin."  
  
"Better tell me which one now, cause I have to play tonight."  
  
"Don't worry Siri, it's a simple song. I want you to play Mary had a little lamb."  
  
"Humilating enough for you Severus?" said Sirius.  
  
  
  
(A/N: sorry about the delay, writter's block  
  
will: Sirius's bad luck continues, even a few Slytherins might start feeling sorry for him.  
  
Arwen: I'm glad you liked the quote, you can use it if you like. Also congrads on chapter 17  
  
Branween: thanks for the observation I'll try an be more careful.  
  
Gaz: more work on the way) 


	22. Divided Loyalties

Chapter 22  
  
Divided Loyalties  
  
As usual Lucius Malfoy woke up early. He began by getting his things ready for class, Upon seeing his History of Magic essay he screamed bloody murder.  
  
"What is it now, Lucius?" said Severus putting his pillow over his head. "Go back to bed!"  
  
"I don't have to, you're not my head of house. Someone ruined my History of Magic essay!" said Lucius.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't an accident? It's not like Catherine Cloudkicker could get into Slytherin common room," said Severus.  
  
"No, it wasn't an accident. I know you let your stupid marauder friend in her last night, traitor!"  
  
"Sirius, he's too busy redoing his own essay for Prof. McGonagall. And Lupin has to redo his potions essay, but you know the pass word hasn't been changed since the last time we pranked you."  
  
"Then Black must have given Potter the password. I'm going to get Prof. Nightshade," said Lucius.  
  
Later that morning the Gryffindors were enjoying breakfast with no knowledge of what had happened earlier that morning. They were caught completely off guard when Prof. Nightshade stormed over to their table.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Nightshade impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
"Whatever it was, I didn't do it," said James.  
  
"Ah an admission of guilt if I ever heard one. How else would you know something was done?" said Nightshade.  
  
"Good guess that Lucius Malfoy got himself pranked again," said James.  
  
"As a matter of fact he did, Mr. Potter."  
  
"So, you automatically assume it was me," said James.  
  
"Who else could have done it? I heard your partner in crime was busy redoing his own essay," said Nightshade  
  
"How do you know it wasn't another Slytherin turned traitor?" asked James.  
  
"After what I did to Mr. Snape? I don't think another Slytherin would dare turn traitor. Your detention is tonight at 8pm."  
  
"That's not fair," said James under his breath. "Sirius, you know who did this don't you?"  
  
"Sirius looked at James for a while unable to speak.  
  
"So it was you or Severus or both?" said James. " I know you got finished with your essay early."  
  
"It was me," said Sirius. "I'll go to Prof. Dumbledore as soon as possible and straiten this out."  
  
Sirius went to talk to Prof. Dumbledore at the first available opportunity. Lily and Severus intercepted him in the hall.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Severus.  
  
"I'm going to tell Prof. Dumbledore I pulled the prank last night. You can come with me if you want."  
  
"No, I think I'd rather see Potter get detention. He'd deserve it," said Lily.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Lily on this one," said Severus.  
  
"James is my friend and there is no way I'm letting him take detention for something I did," said Sirius.  
  
Just then they saw Albus Dumbledore step out side his office.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore I need to speak with you about something," said Sirius.  
  
"Alright, let's step inside my office," said Dumbledore. "Do Miss Evans and Mr. Snape need to see me aw well?"  
  
"No, Professor," they both said.  
  
Later inside Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was seated at his desk and Sirius sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"What did you want to speak to me about?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you aware that Prof. Nightshade gave James detention for pranking Lucius Malfoy last night?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, am I to believe he didn't do it?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"He didn't do it, sir, I did." said Sirius. "How did you know?"  
  
"Why else would you be here, if not to clear your friend's name?" said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid you will still have detention anyway. It was a noble thing you did, coming to confess to the prank, but it does not negate the consequences for your misdeed last night.'  
  
"Yes, sir," said Sirius. "I expected as much."  
  
"Now if you would be so kind as to do a little favor for me," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Sirius.  
  
"Would you please tell Prof Nightshade that I need to see her in my office. I'm afraid her biased behavior toward Gryffindor has gone on far too long."  
  
(A/N I apologize for the delay  
  
chick of da century: BE PATIENT!  
  
Star Chaser: It's Kit not Kat. James isn't a git it's just he finds Kit annoying. Sirius is the only Marauder that likes Sevi and that's not going to last. Oh yeah and memories are funny things. We often remember things the way we want to.  
  
Gaz Destiny Yeah I'm still here Gaz I've also updated the other fics World with out Volde 4 chapter and YOS twenty six chapters 


	23. chapter tittle with an apostraphe

Chapter 23  
  
Don't Kill the Messenger  
  
Sirius found Nightshade in the Great Hall. He walked up to her.  
  
    "Excuse me Prof. Nightshade."  
  
    "What is it, Mr. Black?" said Nightshade in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
    "Please don't kill the messenger, but Prof. Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." said Sirius a bit nervously.  
  
    "Oh bad news, I was afraid of this," she said absentmindedly.  
  
    "Well, he didn't sound to happy."  
  
    Upon hearing this, Nightshade headed to Dumbledore's office. Before entering she took a moment to compose herself.  
  
    "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
    "Yes, Prof. Nightshade, I've been hearing rumors about your biased behavior against Gryffindors," said Dumbledore formally. "Do you have anything to say in your defense."  
  
    "Yes, Headmaster, I do," said Nightshade stiffly. "I am not biased against Gryffindors." I merely find that most Gryffindors have little regard for the rules set up for their safety and no respect for authority. I have found it necessary to take extreme measures  
  
with them."  
  
    "Yes, professor, but I've also heard these rumors from Miss Lily Evans one of our top students not to mentions Miss Sara Ravencroft and Miss Narcissa Newitt. I don't care," said Dumbledore forcefully. "I've heard from very reliable sources that you are biased and I have no choice, but to fire you."  
  
    "What!" said a shocked Nightshade.  
  
    "Fired, Professor, I believe the word was fired," said Dumbledore  
  
harshly. "I know I am a headmaster who believes in second chances, my dear, but this was your fifteenth chance!"  
  
    "B-b-but."  
  
    "This matter is closed! You may see yourself out now!"  
  
    A very shocked Nightshade made her way out of Dumbledore's office, to go pack up her things. Shortly after Nightshade left another man arrived.  
  
  "You wanted to see me, Headmaster."  
  
    "Yes, Leon, I have recently let the potions professor and head of  
  
Slytherin go. I am looking for a replacement," said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
    "Well here I am. I was the best at potions in my year and I was in Slytherin, if that helps."  
  
    "There is the matter of your son being in Slytherin," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.  
  
    "Do you think I'll show favoritism toward him," said Leon questioningly.  
  
    "No, though there may appear to be a conflict in interest, I know you better than that. I am more concerned with you being harder on the boy, because he is your son."  
  
    "Oh no, I'll treat him the same as any other student, with the same expectations," said Leon defensively.  
  
    "One more thing. Your predecessor was fired due to her biased behavior against a certain house. I hope I will not see this behavior from you."  
  
    "Not at all, I believe that every house is as important as the next," said Leon casually.  
  
    "Very well, welcome to Hogwarts, Prof. Snape," said Dumbledore.  
  
(A/N: is anyone reading this? I apologize for not posting as often please r/r. I want at least 5 reviews before I post again on this fic) 


	24. long chapter title

Chapter 24: He looked fair and felt foul  
  
             That morning the Great Hall was abuzz with rumors that Prof.  
  
Nightshade had been fired. Luke Macmillan said that she had taken an early  
  
retirement to a cell in Azkaban. The first year Gryffindors were talking  
  
about this while waiting for Potions to begin that morning.  
  
             "It's about time that old bat finally got fired. She accused me  
  
of something I didn't do," said James.  
  
             "Not to mention she takes points from Gryffindor for the least  
  
little thing," said Sirius.  
  
             "Maybe we'll get someone we who isn't biased," said Remus.  
  
             "I just hope we don't get anyone worse," said Peter.  
  
             "No, not if Dumbledore picked him," said James.  
  
             "Worse than Nightshade, is that humanly possible?" asked  
  
Sirius.  
  
             "I don't know about worse," said Malfoy icily. "But I do know  
  
who the replacement is."  
  
             "Good for you, Malfoy," said Sirius as if he didn't care.  
  
             "Don't you want to know?" said Malfoy.  
  
             "I suppose we'll find out soon enough without you telling us,"  
  
said Remus. "I don't think it will make any difference whether we find out  
  
before or after the new potions master arrives."  
  
             "Alright, but I don't think you're going to like it," said  
  
Malfoy in a singsong way.  
  
             Remus made a mental note that Malfoy was an immature spoiled and  
  
selfish brat.  
  
              "By the way," said Sirius. "Has anyone seen Severus?"  
  
             "I did this morning. He'll be along with the new potions master,  
  
" said Malfoy.  
  
             "Oh how nice," said Lily. "He's showing the new potions master  
  
where the classroom is."  
  
             "Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Malfoy patronizingly.  
  
             "And your point is," said Sara, who didn't like Malfoy's tone.  
  
            It looked as if Lucius and Sara were about to go a few rounds  
  
when Severus showed up with the new potions professor.  
  
             "Is there a problem here?" asked the professor.  
  
             "No, just this yank getting in my face," said Malfoy.  
  
             "Ah an American at Hogwarts, how very nice." The last three  
  
words were said though clenched teeth.  
  
             "Do you have a problem with Americans, sir?" asked Sara with a  
  
hint of sarcasm on the word sir.  
  
             "Are you going to be a problem, Miss....what is your name?"  
  
asked the professor.  
  
             "Ravencroft, Sara Ravencroft," said Sara. "And you are?"  
  
             "Miss Ravencroft, as you can already guess, I am your new  
  
potions master. My name is Leon Snape, you will address me as Prof. Snape."  
  
             "Prof. Snape, does that mean you're related to … Oh my God!"  
  
said Lily.  
  
             "Um, Lily, he's my father," said Severus.  
  
             "Alright, let's stop talking and get into the classroom. We're  
  
wasting time," said Prof. Snape. "I expect everyone to be seated in the  
  
following pairs; Snape and Malfoy, Potter and Crabbe, Black and Goyle, Lupin  
  
and Lupin, Pettigrew and Longbottom…"  
  
             "Sir, excuse me," said James.  
  
             "What is it Potter?" asked Prof. Snape  
  
             "Are you sure you want to put Longbottom and Pettigrew together?"  
  
asked James.  
  
             "Mr. Potter are you questioning me?" asked Prof. Snape.  
  
             "Not questioning, just some advice. You see Pettigrew is bad at  
  
potions and so it Longbottom, together you've got yourself a natural disaster.  
  
"  
  
             Meanwhile everyone else including Lucius Malfoy were beginning  
  
to head to the door..  
  
             "Not so fast," said Prof. Snape. "Everyone get back in here.  
  
Five points to Mr. Black and Mr. Potter for remaining in the classroom."  
  
             "Thank you sir," said James.  
  
            "Continuing, Pettigrew and Ravencroft, Longbottom and Evans…"  
  
             This continued until the entire class was seated. After class  
  
the Gryffindors left with mixed feelings about the new potions professor. He  
  
didn't appear to be biased, but he just didn't feel right. Sara Ravencroft,  
  
still sore about being paired with Pettigrew and Prof. Snape's attitude  
  
towards Americans, had already made up her mind that she didn't like him.  
  
Lily said that he looked fair and felt foul somehow.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I was hoping for your reaction to Prof. Snape oh well  
  
Oonagh: Don't we all, but my co-writer and I have a plan … I think  
  
Gaz Destiny: I don't expect to quit until they get to 7th year  
  
Calista Black: thanks for the review. Sirius I'm glad you like the fic. Big words? Oh yeah they don't seem big to me, cause I'm a college student I guess. Peter shut up! James, Remus input please? 


	25. No Jokeing Matter

Chapter 25 No Joking Matter  
  
It was spring. The flowers were budding, the birds were singing, and students would rather be doing anything other than studying for finals. The previous night had been the full moon. All the Marauders were full of energy except Remus. Remus was constantly nodding off while they were trying to study for astronomy.  
  
"Come on, Remus, we've got to finish theses lunar charts for Prof. Sinastra," said Sirius. " Remus if you don't wake up, I'm going to dump a bucket of cold water on you!"  
  
"Oh cool, can I help?" asked James.  
  
"What? Huh? What? I'm awake! I'm awake!" said Remus. "Don't you dare, Potter"  
  
"Remus, what's wrong with you? Every month you get tired irritable and nothing interests you," said Sirius. "You also disappear somewhere. I wouldn't be so concerned if you were a girl, but…"  
  
"I'm alright," said Remus. "Maybe it's just the pressure of the finals."  
  
"Remus, we don't have finals every month," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, but we have classes and essays that are several feet long at a time," said Remus.  
  
"What about that time over the holidays," said Sirius.  
  
"What time over the holidays," said Remus.  
  
Sirius flipped though his colander where he had kept up with Remus' illnesses  
  
"Oddly enough," said Sirius. "Your illnesses happen every 28 days."  
  
"Isn't the lunar cycle 28 days?" said James.  
  
"Remus is there something you're not telling us?" asked Sirius. "It's probably none of my business, but are you a werewolf?"  
  
"No, I'm not a freak," said Remus.  
  
"I didn't ask you if you were a freak, I asked you if you were a werewolf," said Sirius.  
  
"Well that's what my brother calls werewolves," said Remus.  
  
"Hey, didn't your brother call you a freak at the beginning of the year? If your brother thinks werewolves are freaks, then that makes you a werewolf," said James.  
  
"And git for not trusting us," said Sirius  
  
"You mean you're not afraid of me?" asked Remus.  
  
"No, we're not afraid of you," said James who proceeded to howl like a wolf.  
  
"James, I don't think that's helping any," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah it is. He's laughing at me," said James.  
  
"Laughing at you not with you," said Sirius.  
  
"Laughter is laughter it's all the same to me," said James.  
  
"You insensitive git! You could have hurt his feelings," said Sirius.  
  
"No that's all right, I'm glad someone can make a joke about this. I'm tired of people being so serious and so scared of me," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah that's right Sirius, I'm helping. Some people don't appreciate good humor," said James. "Who do you think I am Malfoy?"  
  
"Remus, the point is we're not scared of you and we don't care if you're a werewolf," said Sirius. "No, wait I do care. If I had know about this earlier, I would have been understood why you were so tired and would have let you rest instead of threatening to drop a bucket of water on you."  
  
"Hey can I still dump a bucket of water on his head?" asked James.  
  
"Don't even think about it," said Remus.  
  
"Ok, ok, wolf boy," said James.  
  
"Yeah, big ego boy," said Remus. "So there's no problem with my being a werewolf? And I can count on you keeping my secret?"  
  
"Well if you don't mind being friends with a big ego boy and a complete nutter," said Sirius. "Sure."  
  
"We don't mind being friends with a werewolf as long as the werewolf doesn't mind being friends with us," said James.  
  
(A/N: A friend of mine called Phoenix Potter is writing a fanfic based on an rp that we are doing. She borrowed my character Kit and made a few changes. So far I'm the only person to review her fic. So could you do me a favor and read and review. It's only 2 chapters so far?  
  
5. Phoenix Potter and the Return to Power by Phoenix Potter[pic]  
  
Harry discovers he has a twin, finds more of his family and Voldemort tries to return to power, but fails.  
  
Harry Potter - G - English - Fantasy - Review: 3 - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1156 - Updated: 05-01-02 - Published: 05-01-02  
  
Psyco: Scarlet and Zack are Arthur's cousins. Arthur is Ron's dad.  
  
Phoenix Potter: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think Sevie is sweat. Right now Prof. Snape is a neutral character. That is about to change I won't say how  
  
Everyone else: thanks 


	26. chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kick the Cat

            It was two days before finals and the Marauders were planning to do something every student dreamed of, but never attempted. (A/N: can you guess?) They were going to kick Mrs. Norris. Peter had chickened out. Sirius was going to stand look out at the portal. James and Remus were going to look for Mrs. Norris. Four eyes were better than two. Remus being a werewolf had keener vision than James was the first person to spot Mrs. Norris.

            "Pst! There she is!" whispered Remus.

            "Alright, we're going to send the first cat into orbit," said James.

            Mrs. Norris let out a loud meow as she was kicked down a long corridor, and two boys ran back to Gryffindor Tower. When they got there they were out of breath. Sirius opened the portal and let James and Remus inside. Just as he was about to enter, he heard the voice of Prof. McGonagall.

            "Mr. Black, what do you think you were doing?" 

            "Uh…er"

            "Nothing to say for yourself, I see"

            Rather than ratting on his friends he decided to take the fall for the prank. Sirius decided he would say nothing and let Prof. McGonagall assume it was him.

            "I suppose you don't know who kicked Mrs. Norris? You're the only one out of bed tonight, so it must have been you. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention!" Then McGonagall whispered. "Good job, I've wanted to kick that cat for years."

            McGonagall left a very stunned Sirius.

            "I always knew Gryffindors were crazy," Sirius mused as he entered the common room.

            Sirius shut the door behind him and saw Remus and James.

            "You didn't get detention did you?" asked James.

            "And lost ten house points," said Sirius.

            "But you didn't kick Mrs. Norris," said Remus. "James did."

            "Maybe we should tell her the truth," said James. "I don't want you taking detention for me. You cleared my name when I was falsely accused, why shouldn't I do the same for you?"

            "Detention for kicking Mrs. Norris or for being out of bed late," said Sirius. "It's still detention. Gryffindor can't afford to loose any more house points. Since Prof. Snape is actually giving us points instead of just taking them away, we actually have a chance to win the house cup for once!"

            "The next morning James received an owl from his aunt and uncle in America.

            "So James, what's the word from America? Please tell me the holy terror is not coming this summer!" said Sirius.

            Remus thought it odd that the same person who could befriend a werewolf with out a second thought would run in terror from a three year old.

            "No, it doesn't even mention Kit," said James. "Actually it's about Fenris."

            "What about Fenris?" asked Sirius seeing to look on James face/ "What happened?"

            "Let's just say that Fenris and Remus have a lot more in common," said James handing them the letter.

            The letter said that Fenris Cloudkicker had been bitten by a werewolf last full moon. (A/N see year of Surprises)

            "Let's talk about this later, in private." Said Sirius.

            "Mr. Black!" said Prof. McGonagall. "The headmaster wants to see you in his office."

            Later in the headmaster's office, Sirius was seated in front of the Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster's desk was between them. Prof. McGonagall sat across from Sirius.

            "You wanted to see me sir?" asked Sirius.

            "Yes, I heard from Prof. McGonagall that there might have been two people involved in last night's prank."

            "No sir, there was not two people involved in last night's prank," said Sirius. Then he silently added, "There were three."

            "So if there wasn't two people involved in the prank, than there must have been you and two accomplices."

            "I didn't have accomplices," said Sirius looking at his feet.

            "Look me in the eyes when you are speaking," said Dumbledore.

            Sirius could look the headmaster in the eye and lie, but he couldn't betray his friends.

            "I kicked Mrs. Norris on my own, sir."

            "How did you get back to Gryffindor Tower so fast?" asked Prof. McGonagall.

            "I ran," said Sirius.

            "You didn't look out of breath to me," said McGonagall.

            "Your unwillingness to tell me who your accomplices are tells me that they were James Potter and Remus Lupin," said Dumbledore.

            "While your loyalty to your housemates is admirable," said McGonagall. "You all three still have detention!"

(Author's note: How did McGonagall know there was more than one person?

A: Peter ratted on them (pardon the pun it wasn't intended)

B: Flitch or Mrs. Norris heard multiple footsteps

C: she figured it out for herself

D: James confessed, and tried to clear Sirius.

E. James confessed, and tried to clear Sirius, with out implicating Remus

Pleas read this fic chapter 3 is  up

http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=753014

Phoenix Potter: thank you for your review I suppose it was creative. I came up with Sirius's response and my co writer is completely responsible for James.


	27. going home

Chapter 27  
  
Going Home  
  
It was the leaving feast. The students were all packed up to go home after the feast. Ravenclaw had been awarded the house cup while the quidditch cup went to Hufflepuff.  
  
"So James, you trying out for the quidditch team next year?" said Remus  
  
"Obviously so we can try to beat Hufflepuff next year, besides Madam Hooch says that I'm the best flyer in our year." said James  
  
Actually, she said you were the best flyer in the school." said Remus  
  
"I was thinking of trying out for beater." said Sirius  
  
"Not me, I'm going for seeker." said James "What about you Remus?"  
  
"I don't know, I'd like to try out for chaser, but you know about my little problem." Said Remus "Well at least we know where to find you and Sirius after the quidditch match, in the hospital wing."  
  
"Not me if Sirius does his job right."? said James  
  
Later on the train ride home, James and Remus were talking about lycanthrope. Peter was  
  
stuffing his face. Sirius was finishing his copy of The Hobbit.  
  
Roads go ever on,  
  
Over rock and under tree,  
  
By caves where the sun has never shone  
  
By streams that never find the sea  
  
Over snow by winter sown  
  
And through the merry flowers of June  
  
Over grass and over stone  
  
And under mountains in the moon  
  
Roads go ever ever on  
  
Under cloud and under star  
  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
  
Turn at last to home afar  
  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
  
And horror in halls of stone  
  
Look at last on meadows green  
  
And trees and hills they long have known  
  
The roads go ever on and on  
  
Down from the door where it began  
  
Now far ahead the road has gone  
  
And I must follow if I can  
  
Pursuing it with eager feet  
  
Until it joins some larger way  
  
Where many paths and errands meet  
  
And whither then? I can't say  
  
from The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien  
  
"So we're finally going home," said Sirius "It's been an interesting year."  
  
"I still like the kick the cat part, even if we did get detention for it. It was worth it," said James  
  
"After scolding me, Professor McGonagall congratulated me," said Sirius putting down his copy of The Hobbit  
  
"You're joking, right," said Remus  
  
"I'm not," said Sirius who knew better than to say I'm serious  
  
"But McGonagall's so strict," said James "You don't think she was a prankster at one time?"  
  
"I don't know, but she said something about hating that cat," said Sirius  
  
There was a knock at the compartment door.  
  
"Do you mind, we're trying to have a private conversation?" said Peter  
  
"Funny, I don't remember hearing you in the conversation." said Severus opening the compartment door "You're just a little tag along, aren't you."  
  
"And you're just a nosy little git, aren't you." said James "Besides, who asked you to come in here anyway. I don't remember inviting you."  
  
"No one, I just wanted to see if Sirius wanted to talk to me for a minute," said Severus "You don't own this compartment, Potter".  
  
"Calm down James, Peter was being a little rude, you know." said Sirius "And Severus, Peter's our friend, please don't pick on him."  
  
"If he was your friend, he'd act like one not a little tag along," said Severus "You know the only reason he hangs around you is because you defended him on the Hogwart's Express. Don't you see, you're just his bodyguards."  
  
"That's not true," squeaked Peter  
  
"Yeah and Malfoy's really a great guy," said Severus sarcastically  
  
Sirius grabs Severus and leads him out of the compartment in order to prevent a fight. Peter starts crying.  
  
"I told you he was a wuss," said Severus  
  
"Severus, you're putting me between a rock and a hard place," said Sirius  
  
"They're your friends, not mine." said Severus "And I am right about Peter. He needs to get a backbone and stand up for himself."  
  
"Well, enough about Peter," said Sirius "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Wait, why don't we go somewhere private." said Severus "I don't want anyone to hear."  
  
Later in a private compartment  
  
"Did you really send Mrs. Norris into orbit?"  
  
"James did the actual kicking," said Sirius "I was on look out."  
  
"You mean Potter kicked the cat. I figured as much. He's a Gryffindor after all." Said Severus.  
  
"Why do you think all three of us got detention?" said Sirius  
  
"I know all three of you got detention," said Severus "I just wasn't sure who kicked Mrs. Norris."  
  
"So is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" said Sirius.  
  
"Not entirely," said Severus "You know my dad got the potions professor position. He wants to know and so do I, if you wanted to stay with us part of the summer."  
  
"Are you crazy?" said Sirius  
  
"No, but my friends seem to think so." said Severus  
  
"Are you aware that the Cloudkickers are visiting the Potters again this Summer?" said Sirius  
  
"And you're not just excited to see her." said Severus  
  
"That child is the bane of my existence" said Sirius  
  
"So the answer to my question would be yes?" said Severus  
  
"Yes, provided I can get my father's permission," said Sirius  
  
"Your father's permission for what?" said Malfoy barging in "Your lobotomy, Black."  
  
"Did you hear something Severus?" said Sirius  
  
"No I must have gone temporarily deaf." said Severus  
  
"And you must have gone temporarily traitor too," said Malfoy "So you finally managed to separate Potter and Black. I thought they were joined at the hip."  
  
"Where are your bodyguards, Malfoy?"? said Sirius  
  
"I don't need bodyguards. At least not dealing with someone as pathetic and poor as you," said Malfoy  
  
"Get out Malfoy, just get out!" said Severus  
  
"Fine," said Malfoy "I've got better things to do than hang out with people like you. I don't know why I was ever your friend Snape. You're nothing but a teacher's pet."  
  
He left. 


	28. chapter 28

Chapter 28 Summer Plans  
  
Sirius spent the rest of the train ride with Severus. He was on the last page of the Hobbit as they pulled into Kings Cross. As the student's left Platform 9 ¾ they were greeted by their parents. Sirius hugged his dad and then to his horror saw Fenris and Kit Cloudkicker waiting with the Potters.  
  
"Siri, Siri, I've been waiting for you for hours!" said Kit.  
  
"Yes, Siri, your admirer has been waiting for you," said James.  
  
"Um, Dad," said Sirius. "I want you to meet my new friends Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Isn't that Leon Snape's kid?" asked Mr. Black.  
  
"His dad is the new potions master at Hogwarts. Nightshade was fired. Severus invited me over for part of the summer."  
  
"How very nice, isn't that son," Mr. Black said through clinched teeth. Mr. Black had been at odds with Prof. Snape since their school days.  
  
"He's my friend, dad," said Sirius. "And I want to get away from a certain brat."  
  
"Fine, just be careful," said Mr. Black. "I don't like that family. You can write your friend when we get home, and stop calling Kit a brat. Don't think I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
"Ha-ha, you got in trouble," said James.  
  
"James, grow up," said Mr. Black.  
  
"But, Dad, she is a brat," said Sirius.  
  
"She's only three. She doesn't know any better, you do," said Mr. Black. "I've lost track of how many owls I got about you, young man."  
  
Meanwhile Remus saw his parents talking with the Potters. He recognized them because they were with Kit and Fenris.  
  
"Hi Mum, hi Dad," said Remus. "What were you talking to the Potters about."  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore suggested that you stay with the Potters this summer, because their nephew recently developed the same condition you have," said Mrs. Lupin.  
  
"Yes, dear, I hope you don't mind," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Mind, I don't mind, I'd love to. When can I go?" said Remus excitedly.  
  
"What? Someone is taking that freak in," said Romulus Lupin.  
  
"Romulus Lupin, I'm warning you. One more word and you're staying at home instead of visiting the Malfoys this summer," said Mrs. Lupin.  
  
"Yes, mum," said Romulus meekly.  
  
"Now, I don't want to hear another word from you until we get home," said Mrs. Lupin.  
  
"Your mother and I are still disappointed in you for getting into Slytherin, instead of Ravenclaw," said Mr. Lupin. "Even Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would gave been preferable."  
  
"Remus your things are already in our car," said Mr. Potter. "Let's go."  
  
Remus left with the Potters and Sirius and his father. This was going to be the best summer of his life.  
  
(A/N: This chapter is the last installment of The Marauders and the Slytherin Prankster. However the story will be continued in an new fiction that's coming soon. You will see how the Marauders spend the summer. I might even include the Damsels in a few chapter minus Sara who is in America. This fiction may or may not continue through the second year and my co-writer and I have yet to decide on a title.) 


End file.
